starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Ejército de la República
*Kamino |emplazamientos = |fundada = 22 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], in which this event takes place, is set as Year 10. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], in which the Batalla de Yavin takes place, is set as Year 32. Using simple math, we can deduce that this event took place twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin. |formada = |fragmentada = |reorganizada = 19 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin; como las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, después de la ascenso del Imperio Galáctico |disuelta = |restaurada = |era = |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Sith }} El Gran Ejército de la República fue la fuerza militar de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Además de naves de guerra y armamento avanzado, el ejército consistió en legiones de soldados clon—soldados genéticamente idénticos creados para servir a la República. Aunque el ejército clon fue originalmente previsto por el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, quienes secretamente los clonadores Kaminoanos crearon un ejército de la República, los clones, en definitiva, se convirtieron en el arma secreta de los Sith, los antiguos enemigos de la Orden Jedi. Aunque Principalmente Sifo-Dyas encargó 200.000 clones, la República fue pidiendo poco a poco un aumento de clones a los kaminoanos. Diez años después de la Batalla de Naboo, la galaxia estaba situada al borde de la guerra civil. Mientras la Crisis Separatista amenazó con dividir la galaxia entre la República Galáctica y el estado separatista, conocido como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Senado Galáctico votó para otorgar poderes de emergencia al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Utilizando su nueva autoridad, el Canciller formalmente organizó los clones de Kamino en el Gran Ejército de la República. Las nuevas fuerzas de la República, lideradas por el Gran Maestro Yoda, lanzaron un ataque a gran escala contra el Ejército Droide Separatista y lograron su primera victoria en el conflicto que llegó a ser conocido como las Guerras Clon. Durante tres años, el Gran Ejército luchó por la guerra a través de la desgarrada galaxia. Los soldados clon sirvieron con distinción bajo el mando de los Jedi, que habían sido otorgados con el rango de comandantes y generales del Gran Ejército. El verdadero propósito del ejército, sin embargo, fue en última instancia destruir la República y la Orden Jedi. Darth Sidious, Señor Oscuro de los Sith y la verdadera identidad del Canciller Palpatine, había orquestado las Guerras Clon como un medio para asegurar el poder absoluto para sí mismo. Tras descubrir esta conspiración Sith, varios miembros de los Alto Consejo Jedi intentaron pero no consiguieron detener al Lord Sith. Sidious entonces emitió la Orden 66 al gran ejército, activando la programación secreta de los clones que les causó traicionar y asesinar a sus oficiales Jedi sin lugar a dudas. Después de la casi exterminación de la Orden Jedi, Sidious proclamó el fin de la República y el ascenso del Imperio Galáctico, gobernado por él mismo como Emperador Galáctico. El Gran Ejército de la República se reorganizó en consecuencia en las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, con los soldados clon restantes como los primeros soldados de asalto del nuevo régimen. Historia Orígenes : El gran Ejército de la República, también conocido como el ejército de la República, fue concebido principalmente por Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, que en última instancia, previó la galaxia de quedar consumida en la guerra. A pesar de su retiro de las filas del Alto Consejo Jedi, cuyos miembros rechazaron su petición de crear un ejército, Sifo-Dyas se puso en contacto clandestinamente con el Planeta Kamino para acordar la creación del dicho ejército. Los Kaminoanos, una especie humanoide que se especializó en la ciencia de la Clonación, estaban bajo la impresión de que el Maestro Sifo-Dyas estaba representando los intereses del Consejo Jedi. Sin darse cuenta de este engaño, los Kaminoanos clonadores aceptaron "la comisión Jedi" liderada por Sifo-Dyas, para la creación de un Ejército Clon para la República Galáctica. : Sifo-Dyas no vivió para presenciar la finalización de su ejercito. Un peón involuntario de los Sith, Sifo-Dyas fue asesinado por el Sindicato Pyke, a instancias del Lord Sith Darth Tyranus, que en algún tiempo fue conocido como el Maestro Jedi Dooku, que fue seducido por el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y llegar al extremo de convertirse en el Aprendiz Sith del Señor Oscuro de Sith Darth Sidious. Después de la muerte de Sifo-Dyas, los Sith en secreto se hicieron cargo del proyecto y la selección del humano Cazarrecompensas Jango Fett para servir como Plantilla de Clonación del ejército de clones. : Ademas de la aceleración del crecimiento y la modificación del comportamiento, por medio del Chip inhibidor que se instalaba en los cerebros de cada Soldado Clon en la etapa temprana de su crecimiento. La razón oficial del implante era asegurarse de que los clones fueran mas dóciles en la agresividad de la genética del donante. Pero para los Sith, el primer ministro Lama Su y Nala Se, la verdadera razón era que los clones acabaran con los Jedis por medio dela Orden 66. Desconocido por los demás Kaminoanos, los clones tenían como tarea obtener la confianza de los Jedis para luego eliminar absolutamente toda la Orden Jedi, y retomar el poder de los Sith en toda la Galaxia. Formación . ]] Como resultado del proceso de crecimiento acelerado de los Soldados Clon, los dos primeros cien mil Soldados fueron completados dentro de una década, Después de la Invasión de Naboo y veintidós años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Para ese entonces la galaxia estaba al borde de la guerra, como lo predijo Sifo-Dyas, debida un grupo de Sistemas estelares y Corporaciones poderosas, que buscaban la independencia de la República Galáctica, entonces cambiaron sus recursos, para formar la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes o también conocido como Alianza Separatista, acto que el Senado de la República en nombre de sus ciudadanos se negó a reconocerlos. Con la promesa de conservar la unidad de la Republica de más de mil años, el supremo canciller Sheev Palpatine, intentó negociar el retorno de los Separatistas a la República con ayuda del Comité Leal y el consejo Jedi. Casi al mismo tiempo, el Senado Galáctico se dividió en respuesta la Crisis Separatista. Debido a esto, algunos senadores decidieron implantar la propuesta de aprobar la Ley de Creación Militar, la cual autoriza a la República a la creación de un fuerza armada para defender la república. Otros senadores como Padmé Amidala se opusieron al proyecto de ley bajo la creencia de que provocaría una guerra a gran escala entre la República y los Separatistas. La cuestión fue finalmente resuelta cuando el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descubrió tonto el ejército de clones producidos en Kamino, como un ejército secreto de Droides de Batalla que los Separatistas habían construido en el planeta desértico de Geonosis. Convencidos de que el senado nunca iba a autorizar la creación de una fuerza militar por ellos mismos antes de que el Ejército Droide Separatista atacara la República. El Representante Jar Jar Binks le pidió al senado autorizar al Supremo Canciller Palpatine tener la autoridad de poner fin a la crisis del Movimiento Separatista. El senado aceptó con entusiasmo la propuesta de Binks; en consecuencia Palpatine aceptó el cargo y autorizar la creación de un Cuerpo Armado al servicio de la República. Guerras Clon Legado Organización .]] Fuerzas terrestres Fuerzas navales Divisiones Ejércitos * Ejercito XII Cuerpo * 7º Cuerpo Aéreo * 41er Cuerpo de Élite * 91er Cuerpo de Reconocimiento * 327º Cuerpo Estelar Batallones/legiones * 104º Batallón * 212º Batallón de Ataque * Batallón Rancor * Batallón de Lanceros * Batallón Sarlacc B * Tercera legión * 182ª Legión * 187ª Legión * 501ª Legión Compañías * Compañía Fantasma * Compañía Torrente * Compañía Tango * Compañía Horn Escuadrones * Escuadrón Rostu * Wolfpack * Escuadrón Azul * Escuadrón Oro * Escuadrón Rayo * Escuadrón Sombra * Escuadrón Alfa No especificados * 224ª * Saltadores Clon Divisiones de élite * Comandos clon. ** Fuerza Clon 99 ** Escuadrón Delta ** Grupo Foxtrot ** Muunilinst 10 ** Escuadrón Aiwha ** Escuadrón Parjai * Inteligencia Clon * Guardia de Coruscant * Marines Galácticos Divisiones de entrenamiento * Escuadrón Dominó * Brigada de Clones Jóvenes * Escuadrón Bravo Vehículos Artillería Deslizadores Caminantes/tanques Armas Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * * * * ; imagen #4 * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Unidades militares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Unidades del Gran Ejército de la República